Cat and Dog
by Sonia
Summary: Who said a cat and a dog couldn't get on? Where has Remus ended up? Where is Minerva? Chapter 10 now up
1. Default Chapter

Cat and Dog

By Sonia

Disclaimer – All belong to JK Rowling. They are borrowed with respect and admiration for an amazing body of work. 

A/N – In answer to the Whispers Challenge issued by the good Professor Snape (Delphyne). 

He was a dog, well his werewolf self was meant to have descended from the dogs. 

She was a cat and a rather fetching grey tabby at that. 

It would never, ever work. Mother Nature had decreed cats and dogs should never mix eons ago.

Since taking up a teaching position at Hogwarts', Remus found himself enjoying Minerva McGonagall's company. A love of Quidditch sparked a debate over appropriate coaching strategies during games when fog clouded the pitch. The debate over conjuring sudden breezes lasted until two in the morning and a friendship had been born between the werewolf and one of the wizarding worlds' few female Quidditch coaches. 

Lately Remus had been looking at Minerva and wonder what else she was passionate about besides her students, Quidditch, the poetry of Samuel Taylor Coleridge and green tea. 

He wasn't sure when this feeling began or whether it was a leftover touch of full moon madness. It was a weird feeling, even for a werewolf who thought he wrote the book on weird.

However, the way he was feeling right now over Gryffindor's leading student Hermoine Granger being seen smooching Severus Snape in the moonlight by the lake, Remus Lupin's respect and liking for Minerva McGonagall was about to fly out the window.

Thinking back on "THE KISS" as Remus had termed it. all his self control went into not throwing something at the giant squid and encourage it to lash out at Severus and Hermione who appeared enthralled by each other. 

How dare Minerva ignore a blatant romance between a teacher and a student? Why was this behaviour acceptable to her? Had she propositioned the Head Boy Oliver Wood in her spare time? 

This cat and dog were going to rumble.


	2. Of love, loss and Minerva

Ch 2 – Of love, loss and Minerva

Disclaimers etc in Ch 1

A/N – Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. You are wonderful people!

Minerva tucked her legs around her and curled up a little deeper in the plush teal velvet armchair. There were times when parts of her animagus personality carried over and the desire for a comfortable cushion was one of them. 

Life was good at the moment. The Gryffindor team had won their last nine matches straight to set a new school record, most of her students looked like they would master transfiguration without too many disasters and a flock of turtle doves were nibbling on the bread crumbs in a feeder she had placed by her window sill in the castle. 

Yet there was still a chord of sadness in Minerva's life. While she had many fascinating men in her life, no wizard was yet to introduce her to the magic that was lasting love. At times the litany of "it's not you, it's me" speeches, flowed across her heart like the fourth unforgivable curse. 

Watching Severus and Hermione in the corridors tore her apart. Minerva saw so much of her younger self in Hermione and wanted the young witch to be happy – even if it was just for a little while. Minerva knew there was only one way this could possibly end for her colleague and her favourite student, but the final war against Voldemort had taught them all so much. 

Life, even in the wizarding world could be cut short in the fluttering of an eyelash and love, no matter how unorthodox it might seem should be held onto by the strongest of grips. 

Yet the teacher in Minerva realised the major risks Severus and Hermione were taking by starting this journey of the heart. For even with Voldemort fast becoming an unpleasant memory, the school and Ministry of Magic rules about relations between underage wizards and older members of the wizarding community were quite strict.

Those caught up in such an involvement risked having their wands broken and licences to practice magic revoked.

Yet time, in a strange way was on Severus and Hermione's side through the Head Girl's dalliance with a time turner in her third year. All they had to do was remain undiscovered for another two weeks and Hermione would be legally of age in the wizarding world and free to romance whomever she pleased. 

"Minerva! Open your door now before I break it down! We need to talk!" 

Trying to calm herself after being ripped away from her daydreaming, Minerva unfolded herself from her chair, smoothed her robes and headed for the door. The growling on the other side could only come from one person.

"Professor Lupin, whatever seems to be the matter?"

"You know all too well what is the matter and I fail to see how you can bloody well condone it right in the middle of Hogwarts."

Remus pushed Minerva to one side and barged into her chambers, leaving the head of Gryffindor to wonder if her friend and colleague was about to transform without the aid of a full moon.

"Don't coddle or coerce me Minerva – it is as disgusting as any nightmare Voldemort could dream up and given an ex Death Eater is involved I am not surprised by what I saw by the lake."

Now Minerva knew what was troubling her friend so – Hogwart's most unofficially official couple also known as the Potions Master and the Minerva Mini Me. She knew where the whole Minerva Mini Me reference had sprang up from. Harry and Ron hosted a Muggle DVD night in Gryffindor Common Room before the final battle and Ginny Weasley had christened her friend with it after watching Austin Powers. 

Hermione's mentor knew the young woman wore the nickname with some pride and as a reminder of Harry and Ginny becoming the ultimate casualties of the wizarding world's darkest time. The loss of her friends had marked her as deeply and as permanently as the Dark Mark on Severus' arm. 

"He was kissing her and she appeared to be enjoying it. In the Muggle world they have names for people like that. It's disgusting, not to mention obscene and they should be held to account in the highest possible manner if you ask me.

"No one was asking you Remus. For a witch as intelligent as Hermione, most wizards wouldn't last five minutes in her company. You know it and I know it. This is why Severus is good for her – he is a match her heart and brain recognise as being an equal. I don't care which world – Muggle or wizard – you inhabit but that is a rare thing and to have it taken from you by the ignorance and inflexibility of others is a far greater crime than even Voldemort could conjure up. Hermione has paid more dearly than most of us for the victory in the war. Let her be so she can heal."

Remus jaw tilted up an inch or so and grimaced. He still dreamed Minerva might one day be the match for his heart, brain and soul and her words gave him hope. All the pretty words in the world could not convince him that what was happening between Severus and Hermione was right. It had to be stopped and he had to be the one to stop it. 

Just from the look on her friend's face, Minerva knew she had the fight of her life on her hands and not even magic could help her. 

"I swear Minerva I'll go to the Ministry on this and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Minerva arched an eyebrow at Remus, considering her options. The time for talking had long passed. Severus and Hermione needed to be bought some time otherwise two hearts in need of healing wouldn't have a hope in hell. 

Facing the fuming professor front on, Minerva Nimue McGonagall did the only thing she could and kissed Remus Lupin on the lips. 

TBC


	3. Ruffling the fur

Ch 3 – Ruffling the fur 

Disclaimers etc in Part 1

A/N – To all who have reviewed so far, thank you. 

Confusion.

Calm.

Surprise.

Senses on overload.

The two still stood chest to chest, silently daring each other to make their next move. An outsider witnessing the tableau might have compared it with two Muggle gunslingers about to face off in the wild, wild west. 

This was a stand off of the old fashioned kind. It was a stalemate of the heart and the stakes were high. For Minerva, it was a matter of trying to convince Remus that Severus and Hermione needed to be left alone. For Remus, it was a matter of . . . well Remus wasn't really quite sure what his purpose was right now.

It wasn't a full moon, so why was he feeling like he was about to be consumed whole by some sort of madness that would transform him. 

His lips still rested against Minerva's. .Just a moment more couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't hurt. Then Minerva's tongue started to toy with his and the kiss deepened. 

It was a smooch that brought light and shadow, the warmth of affection and the heat of passion. Closer, Remus wanted Minerva to feel the effect she was having on him because his heart was racing. 

"This was not your greatest idea," Minerva thought to herself. "However, as far as foolish ideas go, it can't hurt to explore further. This feels a little unexpected, but not unwelcome. Let's put this down to sheer, dumb luck." 

Her arms slid around Remus waist and pulled him towards her. Minerva was tall, but Remus was taller. Looking at Remus hadn't quite prepared her for the reality of holding him. Lean muscle pressed into soft curves, masculine arms began to explore the uncharted curves of a true hourglass waist. This was a woman's body wasted behind the cover of robes.

More, Minerva began to want a lot more of this kind of treatment as her hands gripped the well formed, denim encased rear of the werewolf and gave just a little squeeze. 

"That some sort of new defensive tactic Minerva?" Remus glared at the woman who had just managed to grant his deepest wish and piss hjm off all at the same time.

"Are you going to recount this little ploy of yours when I haul Snape and that girl before the Wizengamot and have you named as an accomplice to their foolish endeavours?"

Minerva wondered if the passion and affection she felt burning in Remus during the last few minutes had fried his brain giving him the emotional flexibility of a twig in the middle of summer. . 

Someone had to knock some sense into him otherwise something rare and beautiful between Severus and Hermione was going to perish. To say nothing of the chance for them to share more elusive, beautiful moments like the one they had just experienced. Where had that thought come from and why wasn't she frightened of it? Even though every rational thought she possessed told her to fly like a seeker after the snitch.

Simple talk was required to get through to this man. What phrase did she end up taking points from Slytherin for after a muggle born first year yelled it across the Great Hall? Ah yes, that was it. 

"Get a life wolf boy. Have you ever known real passion Remus?" 


	4. Fur stands on end

Ch 4 – Fur stands on end

A/N – To all my reviewers, a sincere thank you. Glad you are enjoying this as much as I am. 

The hackles on Remus' neck rose – well at least they would have if he had been in werewolf form.

Backing away from Minerva, Remus started pacing around her rooms stopping only to glare at her. Now the Deputy Headmistress knew how a mouse felt moments before the falcon descended with its' talons outstretched.

"Get a life! Certainly Minerva . . .who's life should I get because the bloody werewolf that bit me all those years ago stole mine. Passion and love are for fools and don't exist outside of those trashy novels Muggles love so much," Remus yelled, reaching for his wand.

"So Remus, you are saying that your life was great before you were bitten but it is crap now?" Minerva's tolerance threshold had just been shattered. 

"Not that you'd know about love and passion, being imprisoned in this school with nothing but rampant teenage hormones and wizards who are older than dirt for company. Accio Quidditch Cup!" The trophy sailed into Remus waiting hands. He threw it against the fireplace, the trophy disintegrating. 

Minerva rolled her eyes, glancing at the fragmented ornament. If he wanted to irritate her, he should have taken lessons from her first year Slytherin-Hufflepuff transfiguration class. Now, they had come up with many new ways to tweak her temper and it was only halfway through the term. She would cast the appropriate restorative spells on the trophy later. Why give Remus the satisfaction?

"Well from the little display you turned on a few minutes ago, I'd say you had a reasonable idea about the kind of passion that makes you want to howl at the moon. As for love and affection, you wouldn't know it if it came up to you in the middle of Diagon Alley and slapped you." Minerva tried to hold back a smile. 

"So, you think you can show me the meaning of passion, love and affection? Or are you a scaredy cat?"

"I could just ask Severus for a love potion and you'd be falling at my feet.

"Too easy. Try again Miss Kitty."

"Miss Kitty? Are you flirting with me Remus?

"Maybe, maybe not. You want to show me what love is – I'll give you two weeks to prove yourself and your crackpot theory that love is real and not brewed down in Snape's laboratory."

Minerva looked at the calendar – September 19 and Hermione's birthday when she would be of age in the wizarding world and free to love Severus as openly as she chose was three weeks away. 

The two weeks he'd given her was not enough time but she hadn't shied away from a challenge yet - typical Gryffindor that she was.

"Remus, I have three words for you to remember during the next two weeks – bewitched, bothered and bewildered." Minerva spritzed on some perfume – a variant on the Muggle fragrance Aromatics she had developed with help from Severus. 

Opening her door to join Albus and the students for dinner in the Great Hall, Minerva ran a well manicured finger along Remus' jaw, skimming once, then twice across his lips. 

She walked past him, turning her head to remark she hoped he would join them in the Great Hall for dinner. The muted click of her low-heeled leather boots faded down the corridor.

Remus ran a hand across his jaw trying to process what had just happened in the Head of Gryffindor's quarters.

"Wow, what a witch," he breathed before stepping onto a revolving staircase and heading towards the Great Hall. 


	5. Bothered

Ch 5 – Bothered

Disclaimers etc in Chapter 1

She couldn't go in there. Minerva McGonagall was the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and people would have the wizarding version of a Muggle coronary. 

Then again, she never missed the opportunity to be a particularly magical minx and the look on Remus' face would be priceless. There wasn't anything wrong with a little mischief was there?

"Lacewings – for the discerning witch" read a sign outside a boutique in a side street off Diagon Alley. She was looking for that little something that would mess with Remus' well ordered mind, not just a little but enough. 

Scanning the shelves, Minerva assessed her options – too strappy, too spindly, too . . .too . . . well let's just that say one wouldn't have looked out of place at a dark revel. 

Oh these were perfect. Decadent enough to make an impression but not tarty enough to send out make people think she had fled from Knockturn Alley. 

The only dilemma left for Minerva was the timing of her surprise. It had to be in an environment where Remus would be unable to react and start accusing her of mind games. Next week's Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match? Too public and besides she wanted to hang on to her surprise purchase for as long as possible. It was gorgeous.

Any meal in the Great Hall? No need to start a riot amongst the students or leave Poppy overwhelmed by students fainting in shock.

That only left the staff meeting in two day's time. Perfect. Just perfect. 

Minerva shifted in the navy velvet armchair in the staff common room. Would this meeting ever end? The only distraction was Remus sitting across from her, looking as though he was trying to master the art of sleeping with his eyes open. 

Oh, could someone please feed Albus some Muggle jelly beans and let the sugar hit speed things up a little? There was only so much a self respecting witch could take when it came to a debate between 

Selecting a creamy butterfly cake from the tea tray beside her, Minerva bit into the sweet treat causing some cream to stick on her upper lip. Meeting and holding Remus' gaze, Minerva daintily licked the cream away. Occasionally it was a good thing to bring out ones' inner pussy cat. 

Holy mother of Nimue, I didn't think she was that much of a minx, Remus thought. The sight of Minerva's tongue sliding across her top Iip brought Remus' mind back to their spur of the moment kiss in her quarters two days ago. 

The feel of his hands around her waist as he learned her shape, well as much of her body that wasn't covered in robes. 

If nothing else, it had succeeded in taking one or two of the not so sharp edges away from the memory of Severus and Hermione smooching by the lake. They were still wrong but there was something very right about being lost in a kiss with a fine woman. 

Noting her quarry was cheerfully staring off into space, Minerva shifted in her chair and put her teacup on the table, perhaps a shade too heavily. Remus' sensitive hearing noted the rattle of the china on the oak table and gazed at Minerva. Surely the woman had some table graces, he thought raising an eyebrow at the deputy headmistress.

The hem of her floor length robes had kept her feet well hidden from view – until now. Crossing her legs, Minerva's robes parted much like a stage curtain giving the entire Hogwarts staff a prime view of a shapely calf and a pair of Gryffindor red high heels with red satin ribbon straps criss-crossing her leg ballerina style. 

"Fetching choice of footwear, Professor McGonagall," Albus tried to suppress his laughter, while wondering who on staff his second in command was toying with. 

Remus just stared at Minerva's feet and tried to suppress the impulse to ask if she liked her feet massaged. Had he taken leave of his senses? That sort of sentimental, soppy gesture had no place in his life. He was a werewolf and a lone wolf at that. 

Minerva's well polished toenails were still sending him some serious come hither messages though. 

All Severus could do was wonder how Hermione would look in a deep green pair with the same wine red nails and how much fun he'd have undoing the bows with his teeth.


	6. Bewildered

Ch 6 – Bewildered

Disclaimers etc in Chapter 1

Did you ever get the feeling you were being watched?

Remus wasn't too sure but the presence of red satin bows everywhere he went raised suspicions that a certain slinky grey tabby cat was up to mischief.

Nothing major but after that little stunt of hers in the staff meeting, a flotilla of red satin bows floated right by him as he sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall. The line of bows circled around his neck making sure their satiny texture caressed the sensitive spot near his jugular vein. 

Just for a moment he could close his eyes and enjoy the sensation. Remus' reverie was shattered by Albus and Severus laughing hysterically and trying not to fall off their chairs. 

The bows gathered in front of Remus, formed the shape of a pair of lips, blew the gobsmacked werewolf a kiss and then floated single file out of the Great Hall. He could have sworn he heard the Moulin Rouge version of "Lady Marmalade" coming from his glass of pumpkin juice. 

Albus Dumbledore, he who personified all that was dignified about Hogwarts, nearly hyperventilated. 

"Okay Miss Kitty, I take it that means 'game on"?" Remus was scanning the Great Hall for any sign of Minerva and failed to see Hermione petting a certain grey cat. The cat started to purr, nodded at Hermione and scampered out of the room. 

Outside the room, Minerva regained her human form and strode off to have a late breakfast in her rooms and gather her materials for morning transfiguration lessons. A first year Hufflepuff, late for breakfast, passed her in the corridor and later told his classmates that he couldn't be sure but thought he had busted Professor McGonagall giggling.

Finishing the last of his toast and coffee, Remus hoped he could class and get through the day without any more red satin distractions. 

It was a third year Ravenclaw-Gryffindor DADA group, some of whom were too smart for their own good. He set them their essay task and settled back to try and work out what Minerva's next step would be. A grey cat poked her head around the door, miaowed and gazed at the teacher staring into space hoping the answer to whatever was bothering him would swoop through the window and land on his desk.

Minerva McGonagall resumed her human form around fifty metres after she walked past the Dark Arts classroom door, beginning to be satisfied Remus was at least thinking that some kind of attraction between them was possible. But what would he do now? Was the whole stunt with the bows too much or not enough?

By the time the teenagers had left a pile of parchments on his desk, Remus had decided to play a few games of his own and wondered if you could get catnip in Hogsmeade. 

Minerva's day had gone from respectable to rotten as even she had not known it was possible to transfigure a tea cup into a baby elephant but somehow one of her fourth years had managed it. 

Remus thought there were some advantages to borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak from Ron and he had just found the biggest one of them. It hadn't taken much to persuade the fourth year student to let him work the spell – a one month pass to the Restricted Section was a small price to pay for the look on Minerva's face and creating just the diversion he needed. 

The beast was banished to the Quidditch pitch until lessons ended. In spite of pleas from Hagrid to "please let me keep him Professor McGonagall", Minerva and Professor Flitwick eventually returned the pachyderm to its most appropriate bone china state. 

Resetting the wards on Minerva's rooms from the inside, Remus huddled under the cloak to watch his surprise unfold. 

A/N – Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Linze – about Minerva's shoes – saw a similar pair in a local shoe shop and performed some mental transfiguration of my own to make them Minerva's. 


	7. Cloak and Swagger

Ch 7 – Cloak and Swagger

Disclaimers etc in Part 1

Right now, Minerva Nimue McGonagall would have happily traded in her green tea for some serious firewhiskey. 

She wondered if Severus or Remus had some . . .where did that last thought come from? What else was lurking in that part of her brain? 

If that was how she was thinking then the whole episode with the baby elephant, cute as it was, had really done her head in. Some chilled pumpkin juice and being curled up in her favourite armchair would have to do. If that didn't work, she would floo Professor Sprout and get her to send over a bottle of something, anything.

That sort of transfiguration was well and truly above her fourth years – even Josie Rose McDonagh – the Hermione of the fourth years - wasn't that advanced with her magic.

So who had done this effort worthy of Fred and George Weasley or the Marauders at their best? 

Waaaait a minute – Fred and George weren't that brilliant. Admittedly, some of the stunts they had inflicted on Dolores Umbridge were worthy of comparisons with the Marauders but on the whole the complexity of this afternoon's stunt was a shade beyond them. 

That left - Marauders and the last of Hogwarts' original pranksters. He hadn't lost the touch that made he and his friends the stuff of legend at the school.

Did this mean she had made an impression on Hogwarts resident lone wolf? It was either that or he was trying to send her a one way ticket to St Mungo's. 

Glancing around her private rooms, Minerva's gaze stopped at a small oak table near her bedroom door. The catnip bush sat in a terracotta pot, a red satin ribbon tied in a bow around the middle. Minerva couldn't help but smirk. 

Who had done this? Was it Albus or Severus trying to be a little empathetic after her baby elephant walk this afternoon? Someone was trying to appeal to her inner pussy cat and had made quite a good job of it. Thankfully, whoever this was stopped short of leaving a fake fur leopard skin collar – it would have clashed with her grey coat.

The Severus-worthy smirk morphed into a full on case of the giggles. Then she read the card.

"I know one part of you finds this completely alluring, What does the rest of you like? Remus"

Minerva did the only thing she could – blushed. 

Underneath the cloak Remus watched his smart, attractive adversary and a soft growl was suddenly heard inside a totally feline realm. One of the side effects of being an Anamagi was taking on some of your form's traits. In Minerva's case it was super sensitive hearing. 

"Okay Remus, it's time to show your well formed lycanthropic backside so we can have a little chat." Minerva's attempt to sound stern came across more as sultry. 

A part of the wall near a bookcase began to shimmer as the invisibility cloak fell to the floor. Remus stood and raised an eyebrow at Minerva, giving her a smirk of his own.

"You purred?"

A/N – Thank you to all who have reviewed so far – especially those regular readers who have taken Remus and Minerva's story to their hearts. 


	8. Squeaky toys and stand off

Ch 8 – Squeaky toys and stand off

Disclaimers etc. in part one.

They really would have to stop meeting like this.

Another stand-off of sorts in her rooms. This sort of thing would have the portraits talking for decades. She was sure at that least three of them were frame hopping their way to Albus' office now.

Then again, Minerva thought, the way this ended up the last time, round two could be interesting.

"Well, at least I can be thankful you chose catnip and not a squeaky toy mouse," Minerva

"Does this mean I have to take this back?"

Remus produced a small grey fluffy toy mouse and gave it a squeeze. At the resulting high-pitched squeak, Minerva couldn't decide between rolling her eyes and giggling – she giggled.

"You need help and I don't think even St. Mungo's can provide it. Does breaking and re-setting my wards and showering me with such wildly romantic gifts as catnip and a toy mouse mean you are beginning to see that Severus and Hermione actually deserve some happiness?"

"No, it does not mean I think Severus and Hermione deserve to be happy. It means, Miss Kitty I am trying to mess with your head and perhaps your heart. Is it working?"

Minerva arched a well-groomed eyebrow and muttered something about Remus being a politician in a previous life and answering the bloody question. Her calendar read September 10 – could she keep this up for almost a fortnight before finally letting her heart rule her head and kissing Remus until he was howling at more than the moon?

Who knew? For Hermione and Severus' sake she had to try some things at least twice – just in case she didn't remember them the first time.

While Albus had ordered the pair to show some discretion whilst in public areas of the castle, it was the little things that threatened to bring a stream of protest letters to the Ministry and howlers delivered to the Great Hall by the flock load.

An affectionate glance that held just a second too long, A seemingly innocent brushing of hands as Severus and Hermione passed each other in the corridors. Even though Hogwarts' most intelligent were fueled by love, they were playing a dangerous game that had consequences for more than themselves.

Remus was an observant man who needed to be kept distracted otherwise a fledgling romance would be crushed beyond repair.

For the sake of two people who deserved something special out of a world where heartbreak had become all too common, it was time to go into battle again.

"I don't think it is my head and heart you're messing with you lycanthropic Lothario. You are seducing yourself with the idea being capable of providing love and romance not to mention the finer points of flirting," Minerva's inner feline had taken over and she began stalking around the room.

"Stop pacing you infernal woman or I'll put you on a collar and lead!"

"You kinky thing!"

One didn't need to be a pyromancer to play with fire, thought Minerva as Remus' hand clamped around her wrist and his lips met hers.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss Minerva stared at the object of her affections visually sizing him up the way someone would select a piece of fruit at the markets. All this energy between them had to go somewhere and right now serious smooching was not the best outlet.

"I challenge you to a duel in the Room of Requirement. Trust me Remus, if you are expecting mercy you have the wrong witch."

"Promise to wear those sexy as hell high heels of yours?

"Only if you ask nicely.

"Oh, promises, promises."

There wasn't a single occupied portrait frame in Minerva's chambers.


	9. Of more mice and wolfmen

_All the usual disclaimers etc went with Ch 1._

Minerva was a kitten in a quandary and challenging Remus to a duel was probably not the smartest thing she had done today.

All this flirting with Remus was meant to distract him from plaguing Severus and Hermione for long enough for Hermione to have a birthday and legally be able to romance the hell out of the Potions Master in public.

The distraction part had worked perhaps a little too well as Minerva began to find herself thinking of Remus at odd moments

So when had this dog baiting become a cat-trap?

And did she really, really, really want to get out of it?

As for Severus and Hermione, there was only one option – to see this through. After all the death and destruction in their lives, what was a fortnight in the pursuit of happiness for someone - even if it wasn't herself?

Given she was supposed to meet Remus for their duel in a little over an hour, serious retail therapy in Diagon Alley with Hermione was out of the question.

This whole plan to distract Remus only had to last the fortnight. It was more of a matter if she could last the fortnight without doing something extreme. Minerva didn't have anything too major on her mind - just crash tackling Remus in the Great Hall and snogging him into the middle of next year. It could go a lot further but just not in front of the students.

Even if she, Albus and Severus had worked together for years, there were just some things a witch did not share.

Then there were those kisses. The ones that could peel paint and make a witch lose track of where and who she was.

An insistent pounding at her door dragged Minerva from a reverie that had left her purring, until she was rudely interrupted.

"Severus, please come in." Minerva was startled to see her colleague. She had honestly thought he had made dinner plans with Hermione.

"Minerva, what in Merlin's name are you doing with the wolf? It has to stop and stop now.

"Greetings to you too Professor Snape. As for what I am doing with Remus Lupin, that really isn't any of your business.

"Well it is when it has the potential to destroy the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Why are you doing this Minerva? Was it something I said? Why are you trying to torpedo my relationship with Hermione?"

If Minerva had been in her cat form, the fur on the back of her neck would have been standing on end. It was not an option to hex him into the next dimension either – a peeved Hermione was not someone you volunteered to take on. This was a time to pause, take a deep breath and then answer the question.

"Why Severus? Why not more like it is, I say. We have been through more heartache, death and destruction to last us all five life times. You and Hermione have suffered more than most in this castle. You need each other and you both deserve time to live, laugh and discover yourselves as individuals and as a couple without taunts and suspicion ruling your day." Minerva's voice remained calm even though she wanted to scream to make sure her point was absorbed by the at times stubborn Potions Master.

"So you thought you would launch your "How to Seduce a Werewolf in 14 Days" program?

"If you want to be that blunt Severus, then that is your prerogative. I prefer to think of it as a little gentle distraction although I fear I might have become caught in my own web.

Minerva looked every inch the helpless kitten at that moment. If it wasn't for the corners of her mouth turning up, just a little – Severus would have been fooled. He raised an eyebrow at his colleague and smirked.

"You do have a problem and I don't think it is one that will be solved in these sacred hallways. "Do you have a plan for this duel or are you just going to barge in there in those high heels and hope that you'll pick the right hex?

"Well, I did think I would let the shoes play their part in my opening gambit, then after that …"

Minerva began outlining her strategy and noted a couple of tactical suggestions from Severus. As she placed a Floo call to a fellow professor for some additional help with her plan, Severus had one more question.

"By the way – those shoes of yours – where can I get a pair for Hermione?"

Remus opened the door of the Room of Requirement. It was pitch black inside and appeared to be empty. There was definitely nobody home. Had his kitten turned chicken?

"Lumos." Remus' wand cast a soft glow around the Room that was to have been a combat zone for him and Minerva to blow off some steam.

To the wolf-man of Hogwarts, It all looked quite ordinary – perhaps too normal for words.

There was a fireplace with a couple of large overstuffed chairs and a rosewood coffee table in front of it. The table held a tray of sandwiches and goblets waiting to be filled with the occupants' beverage of choice.

What was the Room playing at? What was Minerva playing at?

A soft, fluffy white toy mouse with long black eyelashes and hazel eyes landed with a squeak at Remus' feet.

He picked the mouse up and cradled it in his palm. The charms placed on the toy animal took their cue from the soft wand light to bring the toy to life.

The creature sat on its haunches, stretched, winked and shimmied, causing Remus to laugh. The mouse blew him a kiss.

The last thing Remus felt was the pull of a Portkey at his navel. The last thing he heard was Minerva's laugh.


	10. A kitten at the bottom of the garden

All the usual disclaimers etc at the start of Chapter 1

There was one thing wolf and man could say at a time like this.

"Here kitty, kitty …."

Silence.

What was he expecting? Minerva to come in wearing those heels that screamed "vixen" and demanding they begin their duel or some other kind of physical activity? Hardly.

The winsome witch was only distracting him for as long as it took to allow Hermione to have her birthday and be able to romance Severus legally. He had his suspicions confirmed the minute she pulled that stunt in the staff meeting.

After Hermione's birthday, who knew what would happen? She would probably drop him faster than a hot potato. No one freely loved a wolf. They were friends with them but never more. A failed romance with Tonks bore testimony to that.

Wolves were loners by nature and he thought he could remain true to his inner species during Minerva's rather tactical assault on his heart. .

It appeared she had really and truly started to get seriously under his fur, a lot like a flea really. The only difference was Minerva created a more pleasant kind of itch and he didn't want to scratch.

This had to be settled and soon. Sod Severus and Hermione – what was going on between him and Minerva was starting to require more of a resolution that stopping the romantic wrong that was going on in the dungeons.

Where in the wizarding world was he anyway?

Some kind of well decorated yet comfortable looking cottage near the ocean if the view from a window was any guide.

An envelope leaning against a ceramic baby elephant ornament caught his eye. This little kitty did like to play.

"Wasn't a squeaky mouse enough for you Minerva? Baby elephants now …you must have been inspired. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"_Dear Remus_

_Don't bother trying to dismantle the apparition wards around the cottage or the gardens because they are set to recognize my magic only. _

_So yes, wolfman you are stuck. Get over it and get used to it. _

_You will be here until the early hours of September 20 or I think you are making sense that Severus and Hermione deserve a chance – whichever comes first. _

_Stop pouting about missing Hermione's birthday celebrations – I have made arrangements for an account at Flourish and Blotts to be set up for her with a note explaining you and I are her benefactors. _

_So in the meantime, enjoy the fully stocked kitchen and wine cellar_

_Play nicely now_

_Minerva"_

"Minerva Nimue McGonagall! The minute I see you witch, all of your nine lives are in real jeopardy!"

The waves against the cliff swallowed Lupin's rant and cast it to the winds. So peeved was Remus, he didn't notice the grey tabby on the windowsill that preened for a moment or two, stretched and leaped down to the flowerbeds.


End file.
